


You're Entirely Forgettable

by viciouswishes



Category: Grey's Anatomy RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Prompt: forgettableSummary: She fucks you while still wearing that pretty red dress of hers.





	You're Entirely Forgettable

She fucks you while still wearing that pretty red dress of hers. The one that hits her just above the knees and that she accents with a slight gold chain and single diamond pendant.

Your back's digging into the wall that you're pressed up against. You told her you weren't going to do this again. But you always come back for more. You feel like you're 8 and she's the boy who keeps pulling your hair in class.

"Ellen," she says as she pushes two fingers inside of you. She says it in a breathy way, like she's been rehearsing in her trailer or at her home. You're supposed to be watching some movie that Sandra starred in, but instead you snuck out with her. Her and her lines.

Your hips jerk, trying to get her to put more pressure on your clit. Your tongue runs across her bottom lip, wanting to taste her mouth. She doesn't like to kiss you though. At first you thought you were a bad kisser, but then you asked Chris, before you broke his heart chasing after her, asked him to be very honest, and he told you were a wonderful kisser.

You groan as you come, knowing that tomorrow when you call her, she won't pick up the phone. That to her, you're entirely forgettable.


End file.
